Percy's Personal Journal
by Kouryou Sanomi
Summary: How Percy changed from a naive stuck up Headboy to a notsonaive stuck up Headboy with a hankering for a certain Quidditch Keeper. [complete]


Author's Note: This is the newly re-edited Percy's Personal Journal. I read the old version... and cringed. The part where Olver and Percy get together was truly painful... (shudders) But the rest of it was fine, so I just cleaned it up a bit and got rid of the gag-reflex part. Also, this was written pre-Goblet of Fire.

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Slash.

Pairing: Percy Weasley/ Oliver Wood

Disclaimer: La la la I don't own Harry Potter la la la la

* * *

**Percy's Personal Journal**

By Sanomi

* * *

_September the 3rd_

Oliver acting awful strange. Asked me if I wanted to polish his broomstick. As if he doesn't know I don't really care for broomsticks _or_ Quidditch!

* * *

_October the 18th_

Penelope broke up with me... Have a feeling that everyone expects me to be curled up in a corner sobbing. Actually feel rather relieved, for some odd reason.

She and Lavender Brown make a rather cute couple, truth be told.

* * *

_October the 26th_

Oliver looking at me oddly again. What is with that boy--man--whatever.

* * *

_October the 27th_

Got to take points off Slytherin, being head boy. Go me!

* * *

_November the 2nd_

Suspect Oliver might be gay. Angelina flashed him and he didn't even blink.

The fact that I didn't either is of no consequence.

* * *

_November the 19th_

Suddenly realize Oliver is very good looking. Purely an observation, however.

Think Fred and George caught me staring at him; they've been giving weird looks lately.

* * *

_December the 25th_

Happy Christmas! Got great presents! Penelope sent me a nice jar of polish for my head boy badge-- I think she still feels bad about the whole girlfriend-turning-into-a-lesbian thing. How many times must I tell her there are no hard feelings? If anyone, she should apologize to Ron as I think he rather fancied Lavender.

Or maybe not. This might be final push to get him and Hermione together, finally.

_Later_

F&G cornered me to present their gift. A book by the title of "The Wonders of Gay Love."

Is very educational.

* * *

_January the 1st_

Am not gay. Am not am not am not. Even if book is interesting.

Am only broadening my horizons!

* * *

_January the 6th_

Suddenly understand dirty joke Fred told last month.

* * *

_January the 28th_

Everyone was staring at me in the common room. Just because I laughed at Seamus' joke!

Really. Does everyone think I'm that naive? I'm not!

Not anymore, anyways.

* * *

_February the 13th_

Note to self: Do not stare at Oliver's very stare-able body in the showers.

Am not gay!

* * *

_March the 13th_

Am considering that I might be gay. Maybe. I mean, getting a hard-on thinking about a certain keeper doesn't mean I'm gay for certain, right?

Right?

* * *

_April the 13th_

The fact that I was never really into girls and the only interest I really had for Penelope was for her brain doesn't make me gay, does it?

* * *

_April the 22nd_

Walked in on HARRY POTTER THE-BOY-WHO-BLOODY-LIVED and DRACO MALFOY SON-OF-A-BLOODY-DEATHEATER-AND-A-SLYTHERIN having a snog session in one of the deserted classrooms.

Being turned on by two guys "at it" just might mean I am gay.

But Harry and Malfoy?!

* * *

_April the 24th_

Harry and Malfoy!

* * *

_April the 25th_

Well, fire under all that smoke I guess. I mean, if it makes Harry happy...

Ron isn't going to like this.

* * *

_May the 2nd_

Okay. I admit it. I am gay. All right!? I AM GAY! Happy?!

One word about denial not being just a river in Egypt and blood will be shed.

* * *

_May the 17th_

Is it just me, or is Oliver really rather gorgeous?

* * *

_June the 1st_

Maybe is just me.

* * *

_June the 16th_

Wonder if he fancies a shag?

* * *

Fred and George walked into the empty common room, discussing possible new pranks, when they realized it wasn't quite as empty as they had thought. Both raised an identical eyebrow at Percy and Oliver, who were having a rather heated snog session in a corner.

"It's about time." Fred snorted.

"No kidding. It's taken them _forever_ to get together!"

Neither was exactly surprised to see the Head Boy and Quidditch Captain groping each other frantically in broad daylight. Although it was a bit of a shock to see Percy on top and being the aggressive one.

"Go Perce," George sniggered.

Fred tried to smother a laugh. "I guess that book was a success."

"Think we should write a sequel? I mean, other poor students forced into straightness might be in need of our help."

"Yeah! We could make a whole series! And maybe Ginny can help with a lesbian one."

"Good idea."

"Hey, do you think we should do something about them?"

"What, stop them? Are you kidding? Percy can manage some pretty good hexes when he's really mad."

Fred rolled his eyes. "I mean, a privacy spell or something."

"Oh, right. I guess so. But it would be pretty funny to see the look on Ron's face." They chuckled a bit at that.

The Weasley twins spelled up one of those folding screens with a big sign that said "Do Not Disturb" hanging off it.

Fred and George stepped back and looked at their handiwork. "Not bad if I do say so myself."

George nodded. "One of our better ones."

"Say, do you know what we should do now?"

"Find Harry and Draco and see if they want to have a foursome?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth, chap! Shall we?"

"We shall!"

* * *

Ehehehehe. Kind of weird. Okay, a lot weird. I don't know what happened with the Fred and George part, it just sort of ran away with me. I couldn't seem to be able to end it!

Actually, the whole chapter sorta ran away with me. Scary!


End file.
